Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 13 Avondpoot zat naast haar vrienden. Ze hadden even overnacht bij de Stam der Waterstromen, maar dan waren ze vertrokken. Ze had samen met Donkerlucht wat prooi gevangen, en nu zaten ze die op te eten. Ze naderden hun doel nu, in de verte zagen ze het woud."Kom, we moet terug vertrekken." Miauwde Zachtmist. Haar blauwe ogen schitterden. En het groepje vertrok. Het was al laat toen ze het gebergte eindelijk verlieten, afgemat, moe en vol sneeën in hun poten. Avondpoot had nog wat extra wondjes opgelopen toen ze was uitgegleden en Steenpoot haar maar op het nippertje had kunnen redden. Nu liep haar partner achter haar, met hangende staart en slappe oren. enkele staartlengten verder was het woud, duister en vol schaduwen... Ze vermande zich en ging naast Steenpoot lopen."Ik ben bang..." Fluisterde ze. Steenpoot zei niets, zijn pupillen waren klein van de angst. Witneus en Rooswolk, die voorop liepen, hielden halt in het woud."Stop!" Siste Rooswolk. De langharige witte poes zakte in sluiphouding, Witneus en Zachtmist volgden haar voorbeeld, en later deden Avondpoot, Steenpoot en Donkerlucht het ook. Avondpoot hield haar adem in, vanuit het bos klonk een laag, dreigend gegrom. Een gigantische, rode gedaante sprong tevoorschijn, zijn scherpe tanden blikkerden, en hij sloeg toe, gevolgd door een bende magere, roste en rode gedaantes. De vossen keken hen met smeulende, hongerige ogen aan, en opeens zag Avondpoot Zandbries. De mooie poes stond in de verte, haar ogen schitterden strijdlustig.'' Ik zal met je meevechten, dappere Avondpoot.'' Steenpoot sprong op een donkerrode mannetjesvos. Het beest brulde woest en zwiepte met zijn krachtige poot. Hij krabde in de ogen van de vos en rukte zijn vacht uit zijn muil. De vos krijste van de pijn en vluchtte weg. Steenpoot ving een glimp op van Avondpoot. Zijn vriendin tolde soepel rond en reet daarbij de buik van een roste vrouwtjesvos open. Hij keek haar bewonderend aan, en opeens viel het hem op dat een doorzichte, bleke schim de zelfde bewegingen als zij maakte. Ze had een dubbelganger! Steenpoot schudde zijn kop en sprong op een rode vrouwtjesvos. Het scharminkel krijste, en voor Steenpoot kon reageren had een krachtige poot op zijn rug gemept. De adem werd uit zijn longen geperst terwijl hij zo slap als een lappenpop van de vos afgleed en op de grond smakte. Hij probeerde overeind te krabbelen, en schoof opzij. Hij sprong op en klauwde de buik van de vos open. en opeens, alsof de wereld aan brokken viel, zag hij Zachtmist. De prachtige poes keek angstig naar Donkerlucht, haar vriend was tegen een rots gedrongen, en hij keek vol doodsangst naar een grote, brede, vuurrode mannetjesvos die zijn poot ophief om toe te slaan. Alles leek vertraagd. Zachtmist sprong. De vos krijste. Donkerlucht jammerde. En het volgende moment stortte Zachtmist levenloos en slap op de grond. HOOFDSTUK 14 Avondpoot keek verlamd naar haar vriendin. de lichtgrijze poes haar ogen waren gesloten en er lag een glimlach op haar gezicht, maar ook spijt. Spijt om wat ze had gedaan."Zachtmist!!!!!"Jammerde ze. Ze sprong naar voren, tranen stroomden over haar wangen en maakten haar zicht wazig. De pijn flitste door haar heen als ze bij haar vriendin neerknielde, samen met Donkerlucht. Zachtmist lag roerloos op de grond."Zachtmist?! Zachtmist, word wakker!" Jammerde hij zacht. Avondpoot kromp ineen toen ze het bloed op Zachtmists' nek zag. Donkerluchts' pupillen waren stipjes in zijn groene ogen."Zachtmist?!" Hij zakte door zijn poten naast zijn partner. Opeens gingen haar ogen open, tranen rolden over haar wangen en zorgden dat haar ogen gloeiden als kristal."Donkerlucht..." Murmelde ze. Donkerluchts' ogen werden groot van angst."Donkerlucht, ik.. hou van jou..." Ze glimlachte naar hem, haar ogen werden bleek en lichtgevend, vol sterren, alsof ze al bij de Sterrenclan was."Ik hou meer dan jou dan van alles in de hele wereld... Red de clans..." Haar stem werd steeds zachter tot ze duidelijk hoorbaar fluisterde. Donkerlucht kneep zijn ogen dicht, zijn gezicht vertrokken van de pijn."Beloof me dat je op me zal wachten in de Sterrenclan..." Murmelde hij, tranen liepen over zijn gezicht."Ik zal op je wachten... in je hart... dat beloof ik..." Fluisterde Zachtmist, haar ogen stonden vol liefde voor de donkere cyperse krijger."Vaarwel... ik hoop dat je nog een lang, mooi leven mag hebben met diegenen waarvan je houdt, dat was mijn laatste wens..." Ze glimlachte droevig voor haar ogen dichtvielen, haar vacht koud werd en haar lichaam verslapte... Donkerlucht slaakte een jammerkreet, vol pijn en verdriet om de poes waarvan hij meer van had gehouden dan van zijn clan, meer dan van zijn leven, zijn eer, zijn vrienden en familie, meer dan van al zijn vriendschappen. Avondpoot drukt haar neus in Zachtmists' koude vacht en liet haar tranen stromen. Donkerlucht slaakte nog zo een vreselijke jammerkreet en sloeg zijn poten rond Zachtmist heen. Dat was de druppel. Avondpoot stond op, keerde zich om, en keek de vos die Zachtmist had vermoord recht aan met vlammende, felblauwe ogen. Het was tijd om wraak te nemen. Ze gebaarde met haar staart naar Steenpoot, Rooswolk en Witneus dat ze het aan haar moesten overlaten. Ze zakte in een aanvalshouding, spande haar spieren, en wachtte tot ze de vertrouwde warmte van Zandbries geest achter zich voelde. Haar vriendin zou haar wel beschermen. Ze liet haar spieren soepel worden, en maakte toen een luchtsprong over de vos heen, terwijl ze zijn rug openreet. Het beest krijste verrast terwijl het zijn ogen opensperde. Avondpoot gleed nu sierlijk onder hem door terwijl ze zijn buik openreet. De vos verloor zijn evenwicht, maar gaf Avondpoot en mep op haar kop. Ze vloog door de lucht en smakte roerloos op de grond. De vos had zich al op haar gegooid voor ze overeind kon springen, maar ze hoorde Zandbries' stem in haar hoofd.'' Je kan het, kom op!'' dat was het laatste wat ze hoorde, toen stierven de geluiden weg... "Avondpoot? Avondpoot!" Ze voelde helemaal niets meer, en zweefde op het randje tussen dood en leven. Uiteindelijk koos ze een kant. Ze opende trillend haar ogen, Steenpoot, Rooswolk, Witneus en Donkerlucht zaten over haar heengebogen."O heilige Sterrenclan, ik hoop dat niemand me gekust heeft..." Zuchtte ze."Ik alsinds niet!" Ontkende Steenpoot, hij probeerde er een grapje van te maken, maar de gedachte aan Zachtmist bleef hen bij."Waaah!! Wat is er gebeurt met de vos?!!!" Krijste Avondpoot toen de beelden weer in een flits naar boven kwamen."Die is dood. Jij en Steenpoot hebben hem vermoord." Miauwde Rooswolk."Gelukkig, Zachtmist is gewroken..." Verzuchte Avondpoot. Donkerlucht zei niets. De pijn stond nog steeds in zijn ogen, en Avondpoot voelde een steek van medelijden voor hem. HOOFDSTUK 15 Ze waren aan de terugtocht naar huis begonnen. Donkerlucht zei de hele reis niets, en dat was ook zo bij de rest. Zandbries was verdwenen, maar de clans waren gered. De vossen waren verjaagd. En ze waren op weg. Op weg naar huis, en naar een langdurige, prachtige, Vrede. Wil je meer lezen? Kijk dan naar mijn andere boeken. Welk personage vind/vond jij het leukst? Avondpoot Zachtmist Steenpoot Witneus Rooswolk Donkerlucht Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's verhaal Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie